PHONE
by Llalalla
Summary: cara Zhang Yixing mengatasi insomnia ditengah masalah yang ada.. ia memang jadi mengantuk nanti, tapi ternyata bicara dengan orang itu malah membuat kepalanya sakit.. a EXO's KrisLay Fanfiction, with all member(just mention)
1. Chapter 1

Yixing mengambil smartphone-nya di meja nakas dan melihat 01:20 AM tertera disana. Ini sudah dinihari, dan kantuk belum juga mau menyapanya. Ia mengutuk sesuatu bernama 'insomnia'. Saat-saat seperti ini biasanya ia akan membangunkan orang itu dan menyuruh untuk menemaninya begadang. Entah itu menonton TV bersama, browsing internet, mendengarkan Yixing bermain gitar, atau hanya sekadar bercerita keluh kesah tentang pekerjaan mereka hari ini. Ya, itu kebiasaan mereka jika insomnia menyerang. Tapi kini bahkan orang itu sedang tidak ada. Hanya ada Luhan yang sekarang meringkuk tidur di ranjang miliknya. Yixing tentu tidak akan tega membangunkan gege kasayangannya itu. Tidak, setelah Luhan yang baru berhenti menangis 3 jam yang lalu kemudian tidur karena lelah.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dengan membawa smartphone miliknya. Pria lembut itu memilih balkon untuk tempat menyendirinya. Angin sangat tenang malam ini,tapi tentu saja tetap mampu membuat rasa dingin menusuk kulit terlebih Yixing hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana training panjang. Tubuh kurusnya ia sandarkan dipagar pembatas balkon, iris coklatnya memandang kegelapan pekat diatasnya. Malam ini bintang masih tak mau muncul, mungkin di galaksi sana juga sedang ada masalah-pikir Yixing. Hell, galaksi dan masalah, membuat satu nama kian memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Yixing memperhatikan lagi smarthphone-nya, seekor naga dalam bentuk kartun memenuhi wallpaper disana. Dengan segera ia membuka fitur kontak dan menekan daerah hijau saat nomor orang itu ia temukan dengan mudah. Orang yang biasa bertanggungjawab dengan insomnia Yixing. Si tinggi blasteran naga dan makhluk dari galaksi-well,itu menurut Yixing. Orang yang membuat rasa khawatir dihatinya menjadi permanen sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Beberapa detik panggilannya masih belum diangkat, namun di detik ke lima belas(Yixing benar-benar menghitungnya)..

"Halo.."

"O oh, hai.."

Yixing mengutuk jantungnya yang berdebar kencang saat suara berat disebrang sana terdengar. Dan sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan.

"Xing?"

"Ya.."

Terdengar helaan nafas disana. Membuat Yixing jadi tambah gugup.

"Insomnia?"

Oh! Apa selain terbang orang ini juga bisa membaca pikiran? Hah, otak Yixing semakin absurd saja.

"Ya. Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku kenal kamu tujuh tahun dan tiga hari ga ketemu ga akan buat aku lupa kebiasaanmu."

Suaranya yang dalam dan tenang itu membuat Yixing merinding. Kenapa aura orang itu masih terasa dengan jarak sejauh ini? Dan bicara soal waktu, yah mereka saling mengenal tujuh tahun dan baru tidak bertemu tiga hari terakhir ini masuk akal jika orang itu masih mengingat kebiasaannya. Tapi bagaimana jika 'tidak bertemu' disini sudah hitungan tahun? Akankah orang itu masih mengingatnya? Dan Yixing mengutuk airmata yang mengalir tanpa ijin darinya. Menelpon orang itu membuat 'mengutuk' jadi hobinya.

"Apa kalimat itu sama artinya dengan 'aku merindukanmu,yixing' ?"

Yixing tahu kalo kalimat-kalimat itu tidak saling berhubungan. Ia hanya bingung harus bicara apa untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jadi orang disebrang sana tak harusnya terkekeh geli!

"Kalimatmu itu juga bisa berarti 'Wu Yifan, I miss you so badly!' hahaha.."

Sialan! Orang itu sekarang malah tertawa keras. Tapi biarkan saja, toh Yixing juga sudah lama tak mendengar tawa itu.

"Ya ya ya. Aku merindukanmu! Puas, ? "

"Hehehe aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Jadi kenapa tidak kembali saja lalu kita bisa saling melepas rindu?"

Hening cukup lama disana. Namun suara hembusan nafas yang masih terdengar membuat Yixing yakin jika ia masih belum menutup telponnya. Syukurlah, karena pertanyaan tadi masuk dalam 'hal sensitif' saat ini. Yixing masih mencoba untuk tidak egois. Dan akhirnya suara itu terdengar lagi, meski bukan untuk memberi jawaban melainkan sebuah pertanyaan baru.

"Bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Lebih spesifik, keadaan siapa yang ingin kau tahu? Aku akan menjawab satu-satu"

"Hmm, Tao?"

"Tadi pagi aku masih menemukannya menangis. Lingkaran hitam dimatanya bahkan mengalahkan panda yang asli."

"Suruh ia mengompres matanya dengan es batu setelah menangis. Luhan?"

"Ia juga masih menangis tadi. Bahkan sekarang ia tertidur diranjangmu."

"Bilang padanya bahwa ia pria kuat,Xing. Luhan pasti terhibur. Maknae line?"

"Sehunnie dan Jongin tak banyak tingkah hari ini. mereka berubah jadi maknae manis yang penurut dan itu membuatku takut."

"Yang termuda bukan berarti kekanakan, mereka sedang berusaha menyikapi masalah dengan dewasa. Jangan khawatir. Lalu trio rusuh? hehehe"

Yixing menghirup udara banyak-banyak,memenuhi paru-parunya yang sesak dengan angin malam. Mengeratkan gengaman pada smartphone-nya. Ia sudah menyerah dengan airmata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Lagipula Kris tak bisa melihatnya. Hanya tinggal berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tanpa isakan yang berhasil lolos. Yixing tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia bertanya setenang itu?

"Ehm.. Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Jongdae. Aku tidak mendengar suara mereka hari ini, mereka sangat tenang. Apa kau pikir mereka masih sanggup merusuh ditengah rumitnya masalah hah? "

"Hehehe jika mereka merusuh biarkan saja,Xing. Mereka akan membuat suasana lebih baik. Mmm, partner dapurmu? Kyungsoo?"

"Dia datar, tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun saat memasak tadi. Omong-omong, tadi ia memasak sup ayam jahe. Mood nya masih cukup bagus untuk bisa membuat makanan enak."

"Kau ikut membantunya? Bilang padanya jangan masak yang terlalu sulit untuk saat ini jika hanya membebaninya."

"Jika aku membantu, rasa sup-nya akan buruk karena mood ku sangat buruk hari ini dan sejak kapan memasak menjadi beban untuk Kyungsoo? Itu caranya menghibur diri! Jangan melarangnya!"

"Baiklah baiklah, Tuan Zhang yang mood-nya sedang buruk. Bagaimana dengan Minseok?"

"Minseok hyung seharian ini berada di kamar, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia hanya keluar untuk makan. Nafsu makannya tetap baik."

"Hmm, bisakah kau menemaninya saat sedang sendiri? Bukan hanya Minseok tapi member lain juga. Kalian harus saling mendukung dan menguatkan,oke?"

Astaga! Yixing ingin sekali melempar wajah tampan Kris dengan sesuatu. Sikap pria itu seolah sedang memberi nasihat pada anak-anaknya yang sedang memiliki masalah. Oke,posisinya memang seorang 'ayah' di grup. Tapi apa ia tidak sadar siapa tokoh utamanya disini? Bukankah lebih mudah jika ia kembali sekarang dan membatalkan sesuatu? Memilih untuk tetap kembali berjalan bersama.

"Xing?"

"Ya, aku mungkin bisa melakukannya."

"Thanks. Selanjutnya, hmm.. Kim Joonmyeon?"

"Aku bersumpah jika kau seharusnya tidak bertanya tentangnya. Ia yang paling terluka saat ini."

Lagi-lagi Yixing mengenggam erat smartphone ditangannya saat bayangan salah satu leadernya itu melintas. Mereka memiliki dua orang leader yang kuat. Tapi saat salah satu terjatuh,yang lain akan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Suho orang baik, pemimpin sempurna menurut Yixing tapi karena masalah ini ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Dan itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut terluka.

Sementara di sisi lain, juga tidak lebih baik. Kris yang sejak tadi menelpon sambil berdiri seketika merasa lututnya lemas dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa terdekat. Menghirup udara dengan sedikit tergesa karena merasa seolah paru-parunya kosong seketika. Baiklah, mereka akan bicara soal Joonmyeon lain kali. Atau mungkin Kris sendirilah yang akan menghubunginya. Mungkin.

"Lalu Zhang Yixing? Bagaimana dengannya?"

"…"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih percaya padaku?"

"…"

"Apa hingga detik ini kau masih dipihakku?"

"…"

"Apa.. apa.. kau.. masih mencintaiku?"

Dunia seakan berhenti berotasi saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Yixing menahan nafasnya sebentar berharap suaranya terdengar normal saat bicara nanti. Cinta? Sampai kapanpun perasaan itu akan terus ada untuk Wu Yifan-nya.

"Ya.."

"Jawaban itu untuk pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Aku masih mencintaimu"

Lalu dunia mereka kembali bergerak meski dalam tempo lambat.

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku yang lain? Kau bilang akan menjawabnya satu-satu."

"Cinta butuh kepercayaan. Cinta akan terus mengikuti kemanapun orang yang ia percayai berada. Benar atau salah, baik atau buruk, cinta tak memandang hal-hal itu. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain percaya dan ada disisimu. Jadi jangan coba mengkhianatiku karena cinta itu akan kejam jika ia tersakiti."

Airmata sama-sama jatuh dari dua pria yang kini sedang terhubung oleh telpon. Saling mengucap syukur dan terimakasih satu sama lain karena disaat seperti ini mereka masih memiliki cinta yang bisa menyatukan mereka.

Dan mulai saat ini, ketakutan Kris perlahan menghilang. Terlepas dari benar salahnya keputusan yang ia ambil, yang ia tahu Yixing bersamanya. Orang yang sangat ia cintai ada dipihaknya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini.

"Kau tahu betapa aku berterimakasih dengan keberadaanmu di duniaku. Aku mencintaimu,Yixing."

Yixing bisa tersenyum. Mereka saling mengenal hampir tujuh tahun. Dan di tahun keempat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakui perasaan masing-masing, siap menerima semua resiko yang ada. Meski sudah selama itu bersama, Yixing masih saja membeku saat mendengar kata-kata yang pria tinggi itu lontarkan. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa pria yang kata orang lain sempurna itu, mencintainya. Well, meski menurut Yixing sendiri tak sesempurna itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bahagia,oke? Aku berkorban banyak untuk terus bisa mencintaimu."

"Kau jadi terdengar pamrih dalam mencintaiku"

"Biar saja. Sesekali aku juga ingin menjadi orang jahat."

"Kau tidak jahat."

"Apa aku harus berselingkuh dengan Jongdae dulu agar terlihat jahat? "

"Ya, bisa saja. Kau menjadi penjahat dan aku menjadi pembunuh. Pasangan yang unik,bukan? "

"Dasar gila! Yasudah aku mulai mengantuk! Menelponmu terlalu lama membuatku sakit kepala."

Mengurut keningnya pelan, pembicaraan ini sungguh memaksa otak Yixing bekerja maksimal. Padahal biasanya otaknya itu akan berjalan cukup lama. #maaf xingieee~

Suara berat itu kembali terkekeh. Kris senang sekali jika Yixing-nya sudah marah-marah seperti itu. Pasti bibirnya mengerucut imut. Astaga, Kris jadi ingin menciumnya. Setelah tawanya sedikit reda, pandangannya teralih pada jam dinding di ruangannya. Pukul tiga dinihari. Tak terasa sudah selama itu mereka saling terhubung lewat telpon. Meski masih ingin mengobrol lebih lama dengan Yixing, ia tak mau egois. Yixing-nya sudah melewati hari yang berat tentu butuh istirahat yang cukup. Ia tak pernah mau melihat pria manis itu sakit.

"Baiklah, selamat malam.."

"Kris!"

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku. Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau benar-benar akan menutup telponnya?"

"Tentu saja, tadi kau bilang mengantuk. Aku tidak mau terus menelponmu saat tidur. Panggilan internasional mahal tahu!"

"Tapi kan aku yang menelponmu"

"Haaahhh, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan,Yixing sayang?"

"Tidak tahu"

Seandainya saja Yixing ada didepannya sekarang. Dengan senang hati Kris akan menciumnya hingga kehabisan nafas. Sungguh membuatnya gemas!

"Jika mengantuk, tidur saja. Kau kan masih bisa menelponku besok, aku janji akan selalu mengangkat panggilan darimu."

"Aku tidak mau menelponmu jika ada member lain. Bagaimana jika bertemu? Kau akan menemuiku?"

Kris kembali terdiam. Menemui Yixing adalah hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan saat ini, tapi..

"Akan kupikirkan. Sekarang tidur!"

"Mmm, baiklah.."

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Sekarang kau yang membuatku kaget"

"Kau harus kuat,sayang. Berada di pihakku membutuhkan kekuatan yang lebih."

"Aku tahu. Kita masih punya 10 kekuatan lainnya. Jangan khawatir."

"Dua belas kekuatan menjadi satu. Kedengarannya keren."

"Tentu"

"Baiklah. Selamat malam, Nyonya Wu."

"Selamat malam, Tuan tampan"

PIP


	2. Chapter 2 : seven message and a meeting

di acc aff-ku fic ini udah tamat, tapi pengen berbagi virus KRAY disini juga deh hehehe  
jadi kalo banyak yang baca, review dan minta dilanjut aku bakal post sampe tamat loh~ *modus*

So~

.

.

.

Happy reading, EXO-L Yeorobun~

.

.

.

* * *

Ini masih jam dua pagi tapi smatphone diatas meja nakasnya terus bergetar,hanya sesekali memang mungkin hanya sebuah pesan singkat. Dalam jumlah yang banyak pastinya. Yixing si pemilik smartphone itu akhirnya memutuskan meraih benda itu meski dengan mata yang masih terpejam, berniat mengetahui orang gila mana yang mengiriminya pesan sebanyak itu dipagi buta begini.

(message 1)

From : Kriseu

_Aku sedang ingin memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku baik kan?_

23-05-2014 01:48

(message 2)

From : Kriseu

_Aku sungguh akan memenuhi keinginanmu, tuan Zhang yang tampan. Kenapa kau malah tidak membalas pesanku?_

23-05-2014 01:51

(message 3)

From :Kriseu

_Kau tidur atau sengaja tidak membalas pesanku? Ayolah, Kris yang tampan dan baik disini~ jadi balas pesanku!_

23-05-2014 02:00

(message 4)

From : Kriseu

_Ayo bangun pemalas! Aku ada didepan dorm._

23-05-2014 02:03

(message 5)

From : Kriseu

_Kemarin kau bilang ingin aku menemuimu? Sekarang aku disini. Jadi cepat keluar dan temui aku! Aku menunggumu,sayang. Disini dingin lho~_

23-05-2014 02:05

(message 6)

From : Kriseu

_Jangan lupa pakai jaket tebal, syal, serta beaniemu._

23-05-2014 02:07

(message 7)

_Satu lagi, jangan sampai member lain tau. Termasuk Luhan. Kau selalu menceritakan semua hal padanya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini,Xing. Aku menunggumu._

23-05-2014 02:10

Yixing membuang nafasnya kasar melihat isi dari ketujuh pesan yang ia terima pagi-pagi buta ini. Sesuai dugaannya, saat dua kata 'orang gila' itu muncul yang ia pikirkan hanya satu nama. Kris. Tapi tetap saja senyum manis itu menghiasi wajahnya lengkap dengan cekung mungil dipipi kanannya. Ia senang tentu saja, ini sudah hampir satu minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Kemarin memang Yixing yang terus-terusan merengek minta bertemu tapi ia tidak menyangka jika Kris lah yang akan menemuinya sendiri. Meski dengan waktu yang harusnya masih digunakan untuk jam tidur.

Pria bersurai hitam itu menyingkap selimut biru tebalnya dengan perlahan,menapaki telapak kakinya pada lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia bergegas mengambil hoodie tebal dan sedikit kebesaran miliknya yang ia sampirkan dikursi. Mengabaikan tentang syal dan beanie. Ia lupa dimana menaruhnya, dan sekarang tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengingat-ingat. Sebelum memutar handle pintu, ia menengok kebelakang sesaat, kearah seseorang yang masih setia dengan alam mimpinya. Kris benar, seandainya tadi ia tidak diperingatkan pasti sekarang Yixing sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh diranjang itu. Membangunkannya dan bercerita bahwa Kris ada disini sekarang.

"Aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti padamu,Lu."

Lalu pintu kamar itu kembali tertutup sempurna.

"Mau kemana? "

Suara lembut yang terkesan dingin itu berhasil membuat pergerakan Yixing untuk membuka pintu utama dorm terhenti. Demi apapun ia diserbu oleh rasa gugup sekarang, si pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang paling tidak diharapakan untuk memergokinya saat ini.

"Aku tanya, kau mau kemana,Zhang Yixing?"

Oke, Yixing sudah berbalik badan dan benar saja ia menemukan sosok guardian EXO dengan tatapan dingin dan menuntutnya. Membuatnya merinding seketika. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa, yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana menjadi 'pembohong yang baik' .

"I.. itu, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku sekarang."

Bagus, Zhang Yixing. Bahkan Tao yang polos pun akan langsung tahu siapa 'seseorang' itu.

"Hanya ingin menemuimu? Bukankah seharusnya ia menemui kita semua disini?"

Apa aku sudah pernah bilang jika Yixing itu bukan pembohong yang baik? Caranya berbohong selalu saja mendatangkan masalah yang lebih besar. Ia hanya bisa menunduk sekarang. Otaknya tidak lagi mampu memikirkan alasan lain untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Pria dihadapannya ini, bukan hanya pintar tapi terlalu peka.

"Joonmyeon-ah, hanya sebentar saja."

Suara Yixing yang memang terkenal lembut kini semakin lirih dengan nada memohon yang kentara. Masih belum sanggup menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Apa jika aku melarangmu untuk pergi, kau akan menurutinya? "

Memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, Yixing dibuat membeku saat raut terluka itu kembali ia lihat diwajah pria itu. Bahkan matanya juga menyiratkan permohonan yang besar.

Yixing tahu betul, jika pria ini masih cukup terluka oleh keputusan yang sudah diambil Kris. Tapi posisinya sebagai leader grup, melarangnya untuk bersikap egois. Dan menuntutnya untuk selalu memahami perasaan sebelas orang lainnya. Untuk saat ini, seorang Kim Joonmyeon adalah pria dewasa dengan keegoisan yang tak bisa dibendung. Meski tak bisa lagi memahami pikiran rekan leadernya, setidaknya ia butuh seseorang untuk ada disisinya walau bukan untuk memihaknya. Orang itu adalah Zhang Yixing. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan cinta tak terbalas.

"Joon, maafkan aku."

"Baiklah, sekarang pertanyaanya kuubah. Jika Kris memintamu untuk ikut bersamanya, kau tentu akan setuju kan? "

"Kim Joonmyeon, please.. bisakah berhenti menanyakan semua omong kosong seperti itu?"

Kali ini suara itu bergetar, seiring dengan airmatanya yang turun mengalir. Yixing luar biasa bingung sekarang. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon tadi sesungguhnya adalah pertanyaan yang beberapa hari ini ada dibenaknya. Apa jika ia ada dipihak Kris, ia juga harus terus berada disisi Kris? Bukankah itu juga berarti ia harus meninggalkan 10 orang lainnya?

"Well, omong kosong ini memberiku satu kesimpulan yang cukup menarik. Bisakah kau memilih antara kami atau dia? "

Tak bisakah Joonmyeon memberinya pertanyaan yang lebih mudah? Seperti, memilih untuk terus hidup atau mengalami kematian lebih cepat saat ini? Yixing akan dengan pasti memilih pilihan kedua sebagai jawabannya. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, pria bermarga Zhang itu berusaha keras agar emosi tak menguasai dirinya disaat seperti ini. Tapi kalimat yang Joonmyeon kembali ucapkan membuat Yixing kalah telak melawan emosinya..

"Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Pergilah bersamanya, aku tidak akan menahanmu.."

PLAK!

Tepat saat kalimatnya selesai terucap, rasa panas langsung menjalar dipipi kanannya. Itu Yixing yang menamparnya dengan keras. Joonmyeon kembali menatap pria didepannya yang juga terlihat shock, mungkin tamparan tadi adalah gerakan refleks darinya. Yixing masih diam tak bergerak sambil terus menatap telapak tangan kanannya seakan sebuah kesalahan telah terjadi disana.

"Pergi bersamanya malam ini, bukan berarti kau akan meninggalkan kami selamanya kan? Aku hanya memberimu izin malam ini. Jadi cepat temui dia, dan beri ia pelajaran."

Yixing tertegun, senyum malaikat milik leadernya kembali. Matanya yang semula membuat Yixing membeku karena dinginnya tatapan disana, kini mulai menghangat dan ikut menyipit seiring dengan senyum yang terukir. Apa maksud Joonnmyeon akan semua ini? Ia sudah mengijinkan Yixing menemui Kris sekarang? Tapi untuk apa semua pertanyaan yang menyudutkan itu?

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku terlalu menyudutkanmu,Xing. Aku hanya ingin kau paham jika ia yang memilih semua ini. Ia yang memilih pergi, bukan kita. Jadi kita akan tetap disini untuk menunggunya kembali kan?"

Tanpa sadar Yixing mengangguk meski otaknya belum sempurna memprosesnya. Joonmyeon masih dengan senyum hangatnya yang mempesona. Dari awal, Joonmyeon memang tak berniat apapun selain ingin memberitahu Yixing hal itu. Tapi perasaannya pada Yixing sempat membawanya pada ego yang tinggi. Rasa egois yang menyuruhnya untuk memaksa Yixing ada dipihaknya, membelanya.

Joonmyeon memutar tubuhnya dan beniat untuk berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan pria cina disana dengan posisi yang masih belum berubah. Sebelum kembali menengok kearah Yixing dan tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi kanannya yang terlihat memerah itu.

"Dan terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku untuk kembali pada niat awalku, Zhang. Selamat malam. "

Dia masih sama. Tinggi, tampan dengan balutan hoodie abu-abu besarnya serta syal merah yang sama dengan milik Yixing, dan matanya yang meski terhalang oleh sebuah kacamata besar tak mampu menghalangi tatapan tajam yang sekaligus memancarkan kelembutannya. Yixing masih tak melakukan apapun selain menangis dalam diam dihadapan pria tinggi itu. Padahal isi kepalanya terus berteriak agar ia memeluk si tinggi erat dan membasahi hoodie mahal pria itu dengan air matanya. Namun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air yang turun dari matanya saja Yixing tidak sanggup. Yixing mengira jika pria dihadapannya ini telah menggunakan sihir yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Well, salahkan Baekhyun yang kemarin mengajaknya nonton film Harry Potter secara marathon.

Sementara Kris juga tak jauh beda, ia masih terdiam ditempatnya. Pandangannya tak bisa melepas sosok indah didepannya. Yixing mengenakan hoodie putih yang kupluknya menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Telihat seperti malaikat suci ditengah pekatnya kegelapan malam. Jantungnya terus berdetak tak bersahabat. Ia mengenal Yixing hampir tujuh tahun, kenapa tingkahnya itu seperti orang yang baru pertama bertemu? Kris mengomel dalam hati. Tapi melihat Yixing yang mulai menangis dihadapannya, membuatnya refleks bergerak maju mendekat. Ia mengira Yixing kedinginan tanpa syalnya, terlihat dari asap tipis yang keluar dari sela bibirnya. Bibir? Entah sejak kapan pandangan Kris fokus kearah sana.

"Seingatku tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk mengenakan jaket, syal, dan beanie. Apa aku sudah mulai pikun sepertimu, hm? Atau kamu yang memang suka membantahku? "

Kris bergerak cepat melepaskan lilitan syal merah di lehernya, lalu melilitkanya kembali pada leher Yixing. Terlihat romantis memang jika kita melihatnya di sebuah drama. Tapi tidak jika aktor utamanya adalah Kris, ia malah sengaja mengetatkan lilitan syal itu hingga Yixing kembali mengeluarkan gerakan refleksnya untuk memukul bagian belakang kepala Kris. Menghasilkan ringisan yang memilukan.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhku ya? Aku lupa dimana meletakan kedua benda itu dan seseorang pasti akan marah-marah jika harus menungguku lebih lama lagi untuk mencarinya terlebih dulu."

Yixing-nya yang cerewet telah kembali dan Kris bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ia seperti bukan melihat seorang Zhang Yixing tadi, yang hanya menangis dalam diam dihadapannya. Yixing memang orang yang lembut dan penuh perhatian tapi jika sudah bersama Kris sikap brutalnya bisa keluar kapan saja. Ckck

"This is my Yixing~ oh, dan terimakasih sudah mau memikirkan perasaan seseorang yang sudah menunggu hampir dua jam ditengah kegelapan ini."

Pria manis itu dibuat tertegun sejenak. Kris sudah menunggu hampir dua jam? Eh tapi biarkan saja, salahnya sendiri mengajak bertemu mendadak di tengah malam pula. Dan hanya mengiriminya pesan singkat-dalam jumlah banyak tentunya- bukannya akan lebih efektif jika menelpon? Dasar bule pelit! Rutuk Yixing dalam hati.

"Itu salahmu! Jadi jangan mengeluh!"

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Mereka mulai bingung, hal apa yang akan mereka bicarakan setelah ini. Membiarkan waktu seolah melambat untuk mereka. Memberi mereka kesempatan untuk sekedar menatap satu sama lain yang entah kapan lagi bisa mereka lakukan. Bahkan matahari akan segera muncul beberapa jam lagi, itu artinya waktu mereka disini tidak banyak karena sebentar lagi jalan setapak depan dorm mereka akan dilalui banyak orang.

Yixing membenarkan letak syal merah dilehernya. Lalu berdehem dan mulai bicara kembali.

"Apa kita hanya akan disini terus? "

Kris yang sejak tadi entah memandang apa kini kembali fokus pada pria didepannya. Benar juga, mereka tidak mungkin disini terus kan?

"Mau pergi ke Hangang?"

Dan Yixing hanya mengangguk dengan dimple manis yang terlihat melengkapi senyumnya. Kris sadar jika ini adalah senyum pertama yang ia lihat dari kekasihnya sejak masalah yang terjadi.

Hampir pukul 3 pagi saat mereka berjalan santai menyusuri tepian sungai Han. Langit masih gelap dan udara dingin masih menusuk meski bulan ini belum memasuki musim gugur. Pria yang lebih muda terlihat memasukan tangannya pada saku hoodienya, beruntung masih ada syal merah yang menghangatkan bagian lehernya. Mungkin ia akan berterimakasih pada Kris nanti.

"Sudah sangat lama kita tidak kesini ya?" itu Yixing yang memilih untuk mulai bicara. Ia cukup bosan dengan kesunyian yang ada. Sementara pria yang juga berjalan disampingnya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Membuat kehangatan secara ajaib menyusup diantara keduanya.

"Ya, cukup lama."

Jawaban singkat Kris membuat Yixing mendengus kesal, ia sudah berusaha membuat percakapan berjalan tapi jawaban Kris malah membuat percakapan itu terputus kembali. Yixing tidak mengerti sejak kapan mereka menjadi canggung seperti ini. Padahal saat didepan dorm tadi mereka masih bicara-tepatnya berdebat- seperti biasa. Dan sekarang seolah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuat mereka merasa harus lebih 'formal' . Jika pertemuan mereka hanya seperti ini saja, Yixing benar-benar menyesal mengorbankan waktu tidurnya yang berharga. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu hal yang membuatnya sangat ingin bertemu Kris kemarin-kemarin. Namun ia jadi ragu untuk menanyakannya sekarang.

"Kris? "

"Hmm.." yang ditanya masih tetap memandang lurus kedepan. Membuat keraguan Yixing bertambah besar saja.

"Boleh tanya? " yah jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Belum tentu mereka akan bertemu kembali dalam waktu dekat ini kan? Uhh, Yixing jadi ingin menangis.

"Tentu. Apa itu? "

Kris kembali menoleh padanya namun tak membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Jadi pria manis disampingnya juga ikut berjalan kembali.

"Apa kau berpikir jika kau hebat?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Yixing dengan alis tebalnya yang berkerut menampilkan raut bingung yang tampan bagi Yixing. Tapi kali ini malah Yixing yang tetap berjalan, meninggalkan pria tinggi itu beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Kris segera mensejajarkan kembali langkahnya dengan Yixing. Dan memutuskan untuk segera menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa memberi Yixing pertanyaan yang dapat mengungkapkan rasa bingungnya.

"Tidak. Suaraku standar, danceku masih kaku, rap ku juga masih berantakan. Aku tidak hebat, aku payah."

Yixing yang terus berjalan membuat Kris tak bisa sama sekali membaca raut wajahnya. Beberapa saat Yixing masih diam dan hanya terus berjalan. Suara langkah kakinya yang bergesekan dengan aspal jadi terdengar jelas. Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa meringis saat ingat jika pria yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu mungkin tak menyukai jawabannya. Kris ingat, kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Xing?"

"Jadi karena itu.." gumaman lirih itu terdengar meski samar. Jadi Kris memilih untuk bertanya kembali.

"Apa? "

Langkah pria disampingnya mendadak berhenti, membuat Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama. Yixing kini menghadap Kris dengan sempurna. Bahkan iris coklatnya bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam bola mata pria tinggi itu. Membuat Kris gugup sendiri ditatap sedalam itu olehnya.

"Lalu menurutmu aku ini hebat? "

Menelan ludahnya sendiri terasa sulit bagi Kris. Suara pria didepannya begitu lembut namun tak ada satupun ekspresi yang mampu dibaca oleh Kris.

"Ya tentu saja. Kau masuk vocal line dalam grup, posisimu sebagai lead dance juga tidak ada yang meragukan, kau juga bisa rap meski masih jarang ditunjukan depan publik. Menurutku kamu yang terbaik"

Kris memaksakan untuk tersenyum meyakinkan diakhir kalimat. Bahkan tanpa diyakinkan seperti itu harusnya Yixing sadar jika dirinya memang hebat dan punya banyak bakat. Toh semua orang juga tahu itu –Kris bicara dalam hati. Tapi apa maksud Yixing bertanya seperti ini sih? Ingin membandingkan Kris dengan dirinya begitu? Tentu saja Kris akan kalah telak.

Kris melihat bahwa pria didepannya mengangguk masih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Entah darimana ia belajar ekspresi seperti itu.

"Jadi apa aku dan yang lain harus menjadi payah dulu agar kau bisa bertahan lagi bersama kami? "

Pertanyaan Yixing selanjutnya membuat Kris paham akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini dibawa. Sudah satu minggu, namun hanya Yixing lah orang yang terlihat tidak memikirkan permasalahan ini. Ia masih bisa bersikap biasa saja saat menelpon atau mengabari Kris. Tak ada yang tahu sejak kapan seorang Zhang Yixing pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dan kini saat Yixing mulai membahasnya dan meminta alasannya? Yang bisa Kris lakukan adalah mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lagi.

"Kalian bukan orang-orang yang payah."

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa membuatmu bertahan? "

Sebuah pancaran pengharapan terlihat jelas dari tatapannya. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat,lalu setelahnya mulai mendekat kearah tubuh yang lebih pendek didepannya. Sudah sedekat ini bahkan dahi Yixing telah sempurna menempel di dada Kris. Tak ada lagi yang mengahalangi mereka untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan dan rasa nyaman lewat sebuah pelukan. Ya, Yixing segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kris memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa mendengar detak menenangkan dalam dada bidang itu. Tangan besar milik Kris pun tak tinggal diam, merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil itu kedalam pelukannya. Ini adalah kontak fisik pertama mereka setelah satu minggu berpisah. Dan keinginan Yixing untuk membasahi hoodie mahal Kris dengan airmatanya terwujud sudah.

"Tidak ada, sayang. Bukan kalian yang harus menjadi payah. Tapi aku yang harus menjadi hebat agar bisa bersama kalian selamanya. Dan bagiku menjadi hebat butuh sedikit waktu menyendiri. Bukankah sesuatu yang baik butuh pengorbanan? Sekarang aku sedang berkorban dan hasil yang baik akan menjadi imbalannya. Kau masih mempercayaiku? "

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut dibisikkan lembut oleh Kris tepat ditelinga Yixing. Sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Jika mereka sekarang berada dikamar mungkin Yixing sudah jatuh terlelap ke alam mimpi. Ia hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil sebagai responnya. Airmatanya masih mengalir seiring dengan dekapan Kris pada tubuhnya yang semakin erat.

"Joonmyeon memergokiku saat akan keluar menemuimu tadi."

"Benarkah? "

Kris refleks sedikit menarik dirinya dari pelukan karena terkejut. Tapi tentu saja Yixing menolah mentah-mentah melepaskan dekapan hangat itu. Akhirnya pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Yixing dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kami sempat berdebat dan berakhir dengan aku yang menamparnya."

Ini lebih mengejutkan lagi bagi Kris, tapi kali ini ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam pada posisinya. Yixing-nya bukan orang yang kasar-pengecualian jika bersama Kris-, bahkan ia tergolong sangat lembut dan sabar. Lalu ketika emosinya tak lagi terkontrol pastilah ada hal yang sangat menyakitinya.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah paham. Joonmyeon hanya berusaha memberitahuku bahwa ia akan tetap menunggumu kembali. Aku sudah berhasil menjadi orang jahat ya, Kris?"

Yixing mengeratkan dekapannya saat bayangan peristiwa tadi kembali melintas. Pertama kalinya ia semarah itu, juga pertama kalinya ia menggunakan kekerasan pada seeorang. Dan orang itu adalah Joonmyeon, seseorang yang ia segani selama ini. Kris sudah menduganya jika Yixing juga pasti merasa terpukul dan begitu bersalah. Yixing dan Joonmyeon memang cukup dekat bahkan Kris pernah memprotes hal itu pada Yixing. Jadi bukan hal wajar jika mereka berdua sampai bertengkar hebat seperti itu meski Yixing sudah bilang bahwa itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan Kris bersumpah jika ia tak ingin mendengar lebih detail permasalahan yang diperdebatkan mereka berdua, percayalah, ia sudah tahu intinya saat kata 'mu' muncul dipenjelasan Yixing. Benar, sang Dduizhang sekarang tak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang terus menerus menghindari sebuah kata 'penjelasan' .

"Kamu masih orang yang baik. Saat kau benar-benar berselingkuh dengan Jongdae nanti, baru aku akan menganggapmu penjahat. Mengerti? "

Akhirnya Kris bisa bernafas lega saat mendengar sosok dalam dekapannya tertawa kecil. Perlahan Yixing mengangkat kepalanya namun masih dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggang Kris. Memperlihatkan senyum manis secerah mataharinya pada Kris meski sisa air dimatanya masih mencoba untuk kembali jatuh. Lalu cekung mungil dipipi kanannya yang melengkapi membuat Kris tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menciumi setiap inchi wajah manis dihadapannya. Yixing terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Hehehe. Omong-omong Jongdae terlihat semakin tampan sekarang jadi aku tidak akan menyesal jika berselingkuh dengannya nanti."

"Lihat saja kalau berani!"

"Memang kau mau apa? Oh, aku bahkan berniat menjadi seme untuk Lulu~ "

Ciuman-ciuman manis itu berhenti digantikan dengan tatapan super tajam dari Kris. Tapi menurut Yixing itu justru terlihat cute. Hehe..

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun, Nyonya. Termasuk menculik Sehun untuk kujadikan uke."

"Uh, itu terdengar sedikit menyeramkan. Kita bertukar pasangan begitu? Well, setidaknya 'posisiku' berubah."

Mengedikan bahunya dan memasang tampang tidak peduli. Membuat Kris memaksa untuk menarik diri dari dekapan Yixing. Oke, ia mulai kesal sekarang.

"Kau berhasil membuatku kesal. Jadi sekarang hentikan pembicaraan bodoh ini."

Raut wajah dihadapannya yang kentara sekali sedang menahan kesal membuat Yixing tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa keras sampai harus menunduk saat dirasa otot-otot didaerah perutnya mulai kram. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia tertawa sampai seperti ini yang jelas Yixing merasa lepas dan semuanya terasa lebih ringan. Sementara sang objek tertawa kini malah ikut tersenyum. Ia rela dinistakan Yixing terus asalkan bisa melihat pria manis itu tertawa lepas seperti ini.

Tiga menit dan tawa itu mulai melemah sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan Yixing mulai sibuk menghapus sisa airmatanya. Entah yang disebabkan oleh tangisnya atau tawa kerasnya tadi. Selesai, dan kini senyum manis disertai dimple itu kembali. Kris kembali dibuat membeku. Dan semakin membeku saat langkah Yixing membawa posisi mereka kembali tanpa jarak, lalu Yixing yang menjinjitkan tubuhnya agar bibirnya bisa mengecup lembut permukaan bibir Kris. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat bukan ciuman penuh nafsu. Yixing hanya ingin menunjukan seberapa besar rasa cintanya bukan hanya sebuah hasrat semata.

"Tapi bagaimana ini? Hanya satu orang yang sedang sangat kucintai dan baru saja mendapat ciuman dariku."

Yixing hanya menarik wajahnya untuk memutuskan kontak lembut bibir mereka. Tak berpengaruh dengan jarak antara mereka. Hidung mereka saja masih saling bersentuhan. Dan apa-apaan dengan tatapan super polos itu? Jangan merona,Kris, jangan merona. Atau Yixing bisa benar-benar merubah 'posisi' kalian. Ukh..

"K.. kalau.. begitu, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi jahat."

Lalu Zhang Yixing kembali menunjukan senyumnya. Rasanya Kris ingin mati saja saat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

"Well, menjadi orang baik juga tidak buruk kan? Aku jadi orang baik saja deh."

Bernafas. Itu yang pertama kali Kris lakukan saat ia dan Yixing berada di jarak aman. Jika saja keadaan memungkinkan ia benar-benar ingin memberi pria manis itu pelajaran. Yah, mungkin dengan berhubungan seks sampai ia tak bisa berjalan? Ups!

Begitu sadar dari lamunannya, ia sudah menemukan Yixing kembali berjalan dan sudah sepuluh langkah jauhnya. Kris terburu-buru mengejar sosok pencinta unicorn itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung pergi? "

Yixing kembali membuka suaranya saat Kris sudah berjalan disampingnya. Pertanyaan Yixing kali ini membuat Kris tersadar akan waktu. Ia melirik jam tangannya, jam empat lewat. Bahkan sinar matahari mulai terlihat meski masih mengintip malu. Waktu selalu saja menjadi hal yang mereka lupakan jika sedang bersama seperti ini. Lalu Kris mulai berandai-andai jika kekuatan Time Controller milik Tao itu sungguh ada, ia akan dengan senang hati membuat waktu berhenti berjalan untuk saat ini.

"Hmm. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. "

Selama tiga jam ini ia bertemu dan berbincang langsung dengan Yixing berhasil membuatnya tak lagi memikirkan hal lain. Tiga jam, hanya untuk Kris, Lay, dan EXO.

"Apa jika aku bertanya 'kapan akan kembali' kau akan menjawabnya? "

Kris menarik nafas. Mengisi pasokan udara di paru-parunya yang mulai mengempis.

"Tentu. "

"Kapan kau akan kembali? "

Menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membuat diri mereka saling berhadapan.

"Secepatnya. Saat aku sudah bisa menyebut diriku sendiri hebat. Saat itu aku kembali pada kalian. Jadi tunggu aku ya?! "

Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum dan cekung mungil itu otomatis ikut muncul. Menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali dengan semangat. Membuat Kris gemas sendiri.

"Aye, Kapten! Perintah dari leader kedua diterima. Aku pegang janjimu, jadi jangan coba-coba ingkar! "

Sekarang mata sipitnya dibuat memicing dan mencoba mengintimidasi Kris. Dan Kris pun menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk membawa kembali pria yang sangat dicintainya itu ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Mengusap lembut punggung sempit Yixing, memberi sebuah keyakinan secara tak terungkap disana. Sudahkah ia berterimakasih akan kehadiran makhluk bermarga Zhang ini dihidupnya? Ia akan jadi orang taat mulai saat ini karena ingin terus mengucap syukur pada Tuhan atas kehadiran Zhang Yixing.

"Terima kasih, Yixing. Aku sangat mencintaimu. "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu."

.

.

.

.

"Saat aku kembali nanti. Kau harus siap mengganti margamu menjadi Wu. Karena aku akan langsung menikahimu, Nyonya."

* * *

terimakasih banyak buat,

xing mae30 : yap, akhirnya aku putusin post lanjutanya disini. baca dan review lagi ya~

snapbaekie : galau is not allowed here~ hehe udahan galaunya ah, kita semua kuat kok!

oke, kalianduaorangterbaikdariduaratusanorangyangbacaini /slap/

last, give me your comment if you want me to continued this story! pyong!


End file.
